Pokémon: The Adventures
by ThunderBomb
Summary: A young trainer and his best friend start their own journey. Loosely based on my first Pokémon game. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Why, hello again, old pals! Buddies o' mine! Crap, did I just give out a main character's name? Son of a -**

**Anyways, I know that you'd think that this story might stop me writing Adventures of a Lifeitme. That is not the case. In fact, I'm probably barely gonna work on this until I'm done with that other one.**

**So, I guess I should tell you what this story'll be about. It's about a 13-year-old in Hoenn, and kind of based on my first time through ruby. One of the differences from the games, however, is that all Pokemon from every generation are in it. Also, there will be cursing. BRACE YOURSELVES.**

**This is also the only time I'll be using headings in this story.**

[Littleroot Town]

I flcikered my eyes open. I was met witha beam of light, directly in my face. Millions of miles away, yet perfect aim.

I yawned, sitting up and throwing my blanket off of me. Clothes for the day were set on my dresser; some jeans, a red T-shirt, and some boxers. Mom usually gets my clothes ready, so I don't worry about it much. On my wall was the old, white-topped beanie hat dad gave me when I was _supposed_ to get my first Pokemon. That was 3 years ago. I'm 13, and you're probably wondering, "Why didn't you get your first Pokemon?". Well, Professor Birch doesn't really like me, since the first day I moved in, I was playing catch with Dad and I threw it through his lab window. I was 6 then. He held a grudge on me for _7 years._

Of course, the kid next door, Malik, was not able to get his first Pokemon, either. He was here before I was, but he's told me that he somehow broke the Professor's lab equipment. I've tried to patch things up with him, but somehow, I always screw something up and break something of his again.

You're probably wondering about me. I'm Jarod. Not Juh-rod, Jair-ed. Every gets that mixed up, and I usually don't care, but catch me on a bad day, and I'll tell you off for it. I'd describe myself as husky, though that might be an understatement. I have dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. Enough about me.

I walked down the stairs, slowly, as my brain was still rendering things. A bowl of cereal was on the island in the center of my chrome-floored kitchen. Mom must've made it for me, knowing how I would've made cereal and jus gotten it all over the place and left to Malik's without putting it back.

I could tell it was recently made, since it was still crunchy. Then I heard a flush, and Mom came from the hall. We gave our usual "Good morning"s and she went back to her room. We don't talk much, because I'm usually on my laptop or at Malik's, while she's in her room reading books. Dad worked at a gym, not coming home until late at night.

Then there was a phone ringing. I looked around to see where it was coming from, and realized it was mine, coming from the one in my pocket. I took it out and answered.

"Hey, Jarod?" I heard. It was deep, but not too deep. It was Birch. "Could you and Malik come over to the lab in a while? I need to talk to you."

"Uh... Sure? What's in it for us?"

He sighed through the phone. "I guess you can both get your own Pokemon. But this is really important."

"Really? I didn't expect that to work! I'll go get Malik right now. See ya." I hung up, and walked outside, dropping my empty bowl into the sink and grabbing my hat and plopping it on my head. Sometimes it looks like hair, people tell me.

Littleroot looks different then what it looks like in pictures when I search on the internet for pictures of it before my birth. It's more circular, and the houses aren't aligned perfectly with eachother. And the lab is only half as big, the other half turned into Birch and his familys house when they wanted to spend more time with him. That left an open house, thus the moving in of Malik. WHen the previous owner of my house moved away, we bought it.

This made things easier for me, since Malik's house was a couple seconds away. When I rang the doorbell, A could hear Malik walk up to the door.

"Password." I heard him say in a voice not too much deeper than mine.

"How the hell would I know a password?" I asked. He laughed in response.

"Yeah, you can come in."

He opened his door and I followed him in. Malik was maybe an inch or so taller than me, me being five foot two. He was definitely less heavy than I was. His skin was a dark tan, while mine was palish-white. I closed the door behind me. He sat on his desk chair, spinning back around to use his computer.

"What'cha want?" he said, typing on Facebook.

"Birch wants us."

"God damn it, dude. What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear. He said we're gonna get our own Pokemon, though."

"What?! Why didn't you start with THAT?!"

"Sorry, man. Come on." I motioned for him to leave as I approached the door.

We head over to Birch's lab/house and walked in the mechanical doors that slid open. His lab was a mess, with books and papers on the floor, and assitants frantically trying to clean up. One of them kept dropping what he was picking up.

"Hi, guys..." Birch said, apporaching us. His messed up, brown hair looked kind of like mine.

"What did you want, Birch?" Malik said.

"Well, you see... It's like a long-term errand." He replied, pulling out two red squares from his pocket. I guessed they were Pokedexes, since I'd seen them in ads a couple times. "Professor Oak just arrived a few hours ago and gave me these... I want you to fill them out."

"Us? I thought we weren't friends!" Malik said sarcastially.

Birch sighed. "I'm sorry about our fued, and I'm sure you are too."

"I'm not..." Malik said under his breath.

"What about our Pokemon?" I asked, stepping in before Malik took away our chance at becoming trainers. For someone who always said he was older than me (by like, 15 days), he was immature.

"I would've given them to you anyways, since it's sort of a requirement for this, but here ya go." Birch called over an assitant, and he ran over witha large suitcase. He clicked it open, and inside were three Pokeballs. I knew the Pokemon inside, because I'd studied every day of my life before I was ten, but there were fire, leaf, and raindrop symbols on the balls for anyone who hadn't. Malik did't even know all eighteen types. He knew five - Water, Grass, Fire, Fighting, and Normal.

"Dude, I definately want the fire one! Fire is BADASS!" Malik said, picking up the ball with torchic in it.

"I guess I'll pick Mudkip." I said, placing the ball with him in it in my hands. The ball was shiny and smooth, and a little damp. The assistant snapped the case shut and went back to cleaning up.

"Good choice," Birch started, bringing our attention back to him. "Fire is weak to water."

"That's not why I picked him." I said. "I just like him."

"Hm. Okay then. Anywho, I'll give you guys some Pokeballs, your trainer's licsenses, and of course these Pokedexes, and you guys can be on your way to catch 'em all!" Birch said, handing us the dexes. He went to his office and came back with ten Pokeballs and two shiny cards, one was dark red and the other was dark blue. Blue was my favorite color, and fortunately, that was how he'd printed them. Half of the Pokeballs went to me, and the other half to Malik.

"Well... I'll call your mothers. You guys can leave, I guess. We cool?" Birch said, sticking his fist out. I was not surprised of this. He was trying to pick up on trends, and I didn't want to spoil his fun, so we both fist-bumped him back.

"Bye, Birch. I guess we'll see you later." I said, leaving with Malik following. When we got outside, Malik stopped me.

"Wait, dude. We should nickname our Pokemon." He said, pulling out the ball he had and releasing torchic. "Oh. So that's what it looks like. Hm... Flambo?" The torchic's face lit up, and jumped into Malik's arms.

I took out mudkip, and he faced away from me and looked at Malik. He looked dissapointed, but then I turned him around and he lit up brighter than torchic. I picked him up and he smiled.

"I guess I'll call you... Buddy." I said. He shook his head up and down, as if giving a sign of approval, and he jumped onto my head. He wasn't that heavy.

"Wanna fight?" Malik said, his torchic, Flambo, looking a bit angry.

"You mean battle?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Sure. Buddy, I bet you could beat him, right?"

"Mudkip mud!" he said, leaping down from my head.

The battle began. All Buddy knew was tackle, and Flambo only knew scratch. It was only a battle of speed, and luckily, Buddy was a bit faster. We won, but unlike a normal battle, Malik didn't pay me.

"Heh, well... Let's get goin, then, huh?" Malik said.

"Don't you gotta heal Flambo first?"

"Oh, right. I'll do that." He said, going back into the lab. When he came out, we both approached route 101 to start our journey.

**I don't know if route 101 is directly after Littleroot, so shut.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beethoven

[Route 101]

"So, um... What do we do _after_ we get our first Pokemon?" Malik asked me as we stepped into the first patch of tall grass.

"I think... There's a league or something that we fight..." I responded. Buddy was standing on my shoulder. He was a little heavy, but I didn't mind. Flambo was standing

"Yip! Yip!" We heard from the grass. We both turned at the sound. Before us we saw a zigzagoon, smiling and wagging his tail.

"What... The FUCK is that?" Malik said, pointing at it.

"It's a zigzagoon. Do you not pay attention to anything I tell you?"

"Yip! Yip! Yip!"

"Should I... Fight it?" Malik asked, Flambo looking determined.

"Well, duh." I replied. "Or you could catch it."

"How... How do?"

"What? We had a fight just a couple minutes ago."

"But... It's wild!"

I sighed. "I'll catch it."

"Mudkip!" Buddy yelled, jumping from my shoulder to the ground.

"Alright, Buddy, tackle it!" Buddy did as he was asked. It seemed a bit fazed, but tackled us back. "Again!" Buddy tackled him again, and he returned the favor. I then threw a pokeball, and a bright, red beam of light engulfed the Pokemon as he was shrunk and sent into it. It shook a couple times, and finally popped with sparkles.

"Sparkles?" Malik questioned. "Not what I would've chosen."

"How do you know the Pokeball creator chose it?" I replied.

"But, then, what would cause the sparkles?" I thought about it for a second.

"Shut up."

"That's your response to literally _everything_ I say."

"That's what friends do." I looked at the newly caught Pokemon in its Pokeball and decided on a nickname. "I'm gonna call it Beethoven."

"That's a weird name. Why that?"

"Becuase..." I didn't really think of a name. It kind of just... came to me. "Because why not?"

"Whatever. Well, how about that league then?"

"I think we have to go through some town up ahead, and to the left. Not sure where after that."

"Alrighty then, let's roll."

I sighed as he stepped further into the grass, Flambo looking angry perched on his shoulder. In the middle of the route, a kid who looked younger than I did screamed something at us about basics of training or something I don't know.

A couple wild encounters later, we came across a town. I wouldn't really call it a town, there was a big red building, a smaller, blue building, and a couple houses with some glasses-bearing guy near a way into a different route. A sign in the center read "Oldale Town" and some other words I couldn't see from the distance I was at. I was given the curse of near-sightedness, though not enough to give me glasses. Looking at the guy at the route entrance to the west, I'm glad I didn't get that.

Also standing outside of the blue building, which I assumed is a PokeMart, was a bald old man with an apron.

"So, uh... Where's the gym?" Malik asked ignorantly.

"I seriously believe that you don't listen to anything I say."

"Hey. There is a difference between not listening and not caring."

"Well, listen now. To the west is the town that the gym is. North is another basically useless route, I think."

"Okay. Left equals gym. Up equals nothing."

"Not necessarily nothing, but nothing of use to us as of yet."

"See, _that's _why I don't care about what you say."

"Whatever."

We both approached the west exit, Buddy and Flambo chatting to eachother from our shoulders. I was pretty sure Flambo was female, but I doubt Buddy was actually attracted to her. Not yet anyways, since they were both only level 6 or 7. I think too hard on things.

As we were about to step through to the route, the glasses guy, who I noticed was closely scanning some bootprints on the ground, screamed at us.

"STAAAAAAHP!" He said in his nerdy-sounding voice, running up to us. "I am studying Pokemon footprints."

"All I see are _your_ footprints." Malik said quite rudely. "Are your glasses broken?"

"No, no... I am very sure that these footprints are Pokemon's."

"Do Pokemon usually have tread marks in their footprints?" I asked, trying to sound curious as to make him aware to his mistake. That was the difference between Malik and I; Malik is rude and will say what's on his mind whenever he wants to. I like to keep things low key, and I'm sort of introverted.

"Well, maybe it's a new one?" He responded, fixing his glasses back to his head.

"Well, maybe we'll come back later. Right, Malik?" I suggested, elbowing Malik in the gut. He made an audible 'oomf'.

"Fine." Malik said, displeased. Flambo shot some smoke from her nose in agreement.

We turned around and headed towards the Pokemon center. At first, we decided that our guys didn't need to heal since they hadn't battled much in the couple hundred feet from home we went.

As we were walking, the old man with the apron stopped us before we reached the door. When he approached us, he looked a little enthusiastic.

"Wow, three people in one day? Amazing!" I could hear him mutter to himself.

"Um, what did you want us for, Mister Apron?" Malik said.

"Well, since you guys are obviously novice trainers-" He started.

"AY! WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL _US_ NOVICE? YOU EVEN HAVE A POKEMON, SON?" Malik outbursted.

"Uh, yes, but-"

"THEN LET'S GO, RIGHT NOW, ME AN' YOU, BITCH."

"No, sir, I didn't mean to offend you-"

"WELL GOOD FUCKING JOB ON YOUR PART, EH?" I was starting to get embarrassed. Malik was not one for being polite.

"Sir, please, just-"

"I COME HERE, WILLING TO BUY YOUR PRODUCT, AN' YOU STOP ME AN' TELL ME I'M FUCKIN' NOVICE?"

"Sir, the 'mart's over there-"

"I WAS GOING TO GO THERE EVENTUALLY!"

"Sir, I can give you a free samp-"

"GIVE ME DOUBLE."

"Sir, I don't think I'm allowed to do tha-"

"I SAID GIVE ME FUCKIN' _DOUBLE_."

"Alright, sir! Please, just, don't tell my boss?"

"I-A-DO WHAT I WANT-A-DO!"

"Sir, I could get fired!"

"GIVE ME _TRIPLE_."

"Sir, I can't-"

"Do you have any kids, bud?"

"Yes, I have three."

"Would they be sad, you think, if they never saw their father again?"

"Why, yes, sir, I uh- I think they would most definitely be sad. B-but, you wouldn't do that, would you sir?" He was sweating. God damn it, Malik. Guy's a fuckin' nut ball.

"Well, maybe if their father could realize when the customer is right, I wouldn't _have _to, eh?"

"Alright, sir! Whatever you want! Just, please! Don't hurt me!" He emptied his pockets full of potions and Malik stuffed most of them into his bag. I was not really surprised at Malik by now. I wasn't really worried he'd do something to othe rpeople, just worried he'd turn himself into what he wanted others to think he was - a thug.

As Malik confidently strolled into the Pokemon Center, the old man scurried back to his post. When he got there, he held his face in his hands. Then I decided to be a good samaritan. I went inside the Pokemon Center and saw Malik at the front desk.

I snuck up to him and very carefully took his bag form him. How he didn't notice, I have no idea. I mean, you'd think he would notice if his 3-pound bag was suddenly lifted off of him, right?

I took it back outside to the old man, and he obiously was afraid of me. I emptied Malik's bag of the potions into the man's hands. At first he looked confused, then thankful.

"I'm sorry for my friend, sir. He's just a little... I don't even know how to describe it." I said as I gave him the last of the potions.

"Th-thank you! I could've lost my job! Here, take this!" He said, giving me four of the potions.

"Uh, no, sir, I can't take these from you! I just gave them back!" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"They're on the house. I was suppoed to give these to everyone who passes by, anyways! We don't get much travellers around here, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's because of all these forests. But maybe being alone isn't so bad? I think it's peaceful out here."

"Not when you're running a business."

"Yeah... I gues... Anyway, I better get back to my friend before he notices that I-"

"JAAAAAAROOOOOOOD!" I heard Malik scream from inside the Pokemon Center.

"...Shit." I dashed into the Pokemart, and hid behind a shelf. A little girl came up to me. SHe looked maybe 5 or 6.

"What'cha doin, Mister?" She said, looking at me as I sat on the ground.

"Hiding. Please, be quite?" I whispered. I heard the 'ding-dong!' of the doors opening, and then loud footprints. It was Malik. I ran past him and out the door, flinging his bag to him as the door shut behind me.

He eventually caught me, since I'm not a very good runner. All he did was punch me a couple times, but it didn't hurt much. I could tell he wasn't really mad, since it was just a few potions.

I was laughing the entire time.

"All right, all right. Can we please get back to our main objective?" I said, huffing from running.

"Which is?"

"The Pokedex?"

"Man, we'll have plenty of time to do that after we're the Hoenn region champions!" He stood in a pose as he said this.

"You know only one of us can win, right?"

"...Once _I'm_ the Hoenn region champion!" He said. He was obviously determined to get that rank.

"Well, since that glasses guy is still searching for his 'new Pokemon', we could go see if any new Pokemon appear on route whatever-the-fuck-it-is to the north." I said, still not knowing which route is which. "We need a fuckin' map."

We started to the north path, and saw it wasn't very long, and ended in a dead end. But at the end of the route was a girl, bttling away with a treecko. I didn't think much of her at the time, she was far away and hard to see. At first, I didn't even know it was a girl.

I threw out thougts of her and turned to Malik.

"Malik, dude. You are gonna get destroyed if you don't catch another Pokemon." I said.

"Well who wants some baby-Pokemon from these routes, man?" Just as he finished, a poochyena wooshed past me from the grass and tackled him onto his back. "HOLY FUCK!" He said as he thudded to the ground.

I was laughing my ass off.

"GET HIM THE FUCK OFF ME!" He screamed, the poochyena licking his face happily.

"No, no, I think it likes you, man!" I said, almost falling over in tears form laughing so hard.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"Catch it!"

"Ugh... Fine." He reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. The poochyena snathced it form his hands and threw it in the air, somehow having opened it with his mouth. When it came back down, he got zapped inside of it and it shook only once and sparkled.

"So... What's its name?" I asked, curious to see what he'd do given the situation he just went through.

"I'm thinkin..." He started, getting up. "I'm gonna call him 'Chase.'"

"Nice name." I replied. "Now, I wonder how the Pokedex registers that we-"

"Ding! New Pokemon Registered." I heard come from Malik and I's bag almost at the exact same time. We figured it was our Pokedexes, so we pulled them out, and sure enough, a new Pokemon was registered.

"Poochyena, the bite Pokemon. It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back." They said in unison.

"So I guess its bark is worse than its bite, huh?" I said.

"I think one of us should set our Pokedex to silent so it doesn't sound like some creepy echo everytime that happens." Malik said, tapping at his screen. "I'll do it."

"So I guess I should catch another one now, too?" I asked. I felt like Pokedex completion would be my thing, and Malik's would be... Being Malik.

"If you want. I don't care." He replied, tucking his Pokedex back into his bag. "Let's go see if anything interesting happens up there." He pointed int he direction of thr route.

"We should probably train some more, too." I added. "Especially if you want to get those 8 badges."

"Definitely." He started walking. "Let's go."

And with that, we entered route 103.

[End Chapter]

**SOOOOOOOO sorry how late this is. Been busy, and forgetful, and stupid, and... The list could almost go on forever.**

**I just hope people are still reading my stories?**


End file.
